


She Keeps Me Warm

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also everyone go listen to mary lambert she is fucking great, like this is just tooth rotting sweetness you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Jennie is so in love with Jisoo that it makes her warm.AKAi needed more soft jensoo in this tag so here ya go.





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to right some Jensoo for a while now, and recently one of my favorite songs came on and i was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> (also feel free to come scream at me on tumblr @ incorrect-blackpink-quotes it's a good old gay time over there)

Jennie woke up slowly, the way you do when you know that you have nothing planned and you can just be lazy all day. Her arms stretching above her head as she pressed her face into her warm pillow. She let out a content sigh as she opened her eyes, the sunlight just barely filtering through the curtains as she rolled over to face Jisoo. A small smile on her lips as she watched her sleep. 

Jennie would never admit it, but one her favorite times of the day was when she was just before she woke Jisoo up. She loved to watch her like this, to see her face peaceful and content as she slept. It never failed to fill her heart with a warm love that seemed to grow daily. Her whole life, all Jennie had ever wanted was to find someone that would love her for her. All of her weird quirks and habits included.

Like the way she insisted on having both honey and sugar in her tea, because she liked it to be extra sweet. But that she liked her coffee to have a hint of bitterness to it. Or the way she either wore just jeans and a t-shirt with her chucks, or went full on runway fashion, no in between.

She wanted someone to love the way she spent hours perfecting her manicure, only to pick at it the next day until nothing was left just because she was bored. To love the way she walked around the house with earbuds in, dancing to music that no one else could hear as she cleaned because it made her feel good on the inside.

Jennie wanted someone who didn’t care that she was a walking contradiction and paradox all wrapped up in skinny jeans and too large hoodies with a hint of sass and an extra dash of softness.

And Jisoo didn’t care about any of it.

Jisoo always told Jennie that she loved her for her and all her weirdness. That it’s what made her unique and special and what made her  _ Jennie. _ And Jisoo loved Jennie, more than Jennie felt like she could ever comprehend.

She loved her on her good days, and on her bad days. And all the days in between.

She loved her on the days when all Jennie wanted to do was curl up on the couch with twenty blankets and a mountain of pillows so they could binge watch every studio Ghibli film until they inevitably fell asleep curled around one another. Their fingers laced together between them and their legs curled up under their bodies.

She also loved Jennie on the days she dragged Jisoo out of the apartment all day to do things Jisoo never would have done on her own. Like learning how to make dreamcatchers or going to physic shops to get their palms read because ‘Why not!’ Jisoo loved going on adventures with Jennie and learning new things together. Jennie’s love for the world changed Jisoo, made her more adventurous.  

And Jisoo’s love had done wonders for Jennie, in ways she had never thought were possible.

Loving JIsoo, and  _ being loved  _ by Jisoo, made her confident, and bold. it gave her the courage to hold her head high as they walked down the street holding hands. Something Jennie had never done with all of the other girls she had dated.

She had been terrified of the way people stared at her, judging her. Assuming things about her, simply because she prefered to hold hands with girls over boys. But Jisoo had changed that instantly with her wide smile and laugh, saying  _ “they’re staring cause they’re mad that we look so good together.” _

And Jennie had stopped, laughed, and then reached for Jisoo’s hand again. No longer caring what anyone else thought because it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered in that moment,  was that she was madly in love with Kim Jisoo. And that love grew every time she woke up next to her in their bed.

Jennie could spend all day like that, just looking at Jisoo. But she had better plans as she scooted closer, letting her legs twist with Jisoo’s under the blankets. Laughing at the way Jisoo pulled away in her sleep when Jennie’s cold feet pressed to her calves.

“Jisoo~” Jennie cooed, poking Jisoo in the cheek with a grin on her face. “Wake up, it’s morning.”

Jisoo let out a noise that sounded only half human as she tried to pull the blanket up over her head. Hiding from the sun and from Jennie.

Jennie let out a giggle, something she never would have done this early in the morning pre Jisoo, as she dug her way under the blankets until she found her.

“Why are you hiding from me?” She said with a pout. Doing her best sad face to get Jisoo to smile. Which she did.

“ ‘M not hiding from you,” Jisoo mumbled, her legs stretching out as she pulled Jennie closer by her hips. “Hiding from the sunlight.”

Jennie let herself be pulled in close, one hand reaching up to brush the hair out of Jisoo’s face. Her hand lingering on her cheek to feel the warmth of it against her palm. And it’s cliche as hell, but Jennie felt like in that moment she was holding the most precious thing in her life in the literal palm of her hands. And it filled her with a warmth she couldn’t even begin to explain.

“We can’t hide from the sun all day.” Jennie teased, her hand finding its way to Jisoo’s hair again. Twirling a strand of it around her finger lazily as she watched Jisoo wake up a little bit at a time.

Jisoo‘s hand flexed where it was rested on Jennie’s hip, her fingers pressing into the tiny sliver of skin that was exposed as she hummed softly to herself. Her fingers slowly skimming up Jennie’s side to wrap around her waist gently.

Jennie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as Jisoo pulled her closer. Their noses just barely touching. “That tickles!”

Jisoo just smiled, pressing her forehead to Jennie’s as her lips ghosted over Jennie’s in a barely there kiss. A smirk on her face as Jennie let out a whine, craning her neck closer until Jisoo kissed her properly. Their lips pressed together as they smiled. Hands teasingly gripping at soft skin as they pressed closer together. Neither one being able to tell where one ended and the other one began. 

They stayed like that for a while. Wrapped up in each other’s warmth and love. Sharing soft kisses and lingering touches as the sun continued to rise behind their curtains. It’s light spreading a soft glow throughout their little shared piece of comfort as Jennie realized she was wrong.

She could spend forever hiding away from the sun as long as Jisoo was hiding with her.


End file.
